The invention relates to a novel type of greeting card or the like having indicia associated with lights for highlighting certain areas of the front face of the greeting card. For instance, a greeting card may be provided having a face with eyes, or eyes alone, formed thereon with a light source associated with each eye, or a light source associated with other indicia such as car headlights, stars, etc. The light source is adapted to be hooked up to a battery so that it is constantly energized, so that is flashes, or so that it flashes with different frequencies in response to the sound in the area surrounding the greeting card.
In the past, there have been suggestions for the provision of a light source with a greeting card (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,844), however, the structure so produced according to such suggestions has been rather bulky and susceptible to damage during shipment with components that are not readily replaceable without a rather major disassembly of the structure. According to the present invention, a greeting card is provided that has specific illumination for parts thereof, with a backing that insures the safety of the electrical components -- including relatively fragile circuitry that could not practically be used with the prior art greeting cards. The card may readily be shipped through the mails, and when in use a battery is readily connected up to the illumination source associated with the greeting card, and the card may be held, hung up on the wall, or supported in an upright position on a horizontal surface by the battery.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a greeting card is provided comprising a backing of rigid polymeric foam or the like, a sheet material card received by the backing and having indicia formed on one face thereof, first and second openings formed in the back face of the backing for receipt of a battery, at least one light emitting diode associated with the card, and means for connecting the light emitting diode to a battery disposed in one of the openings therefor in the backing. One of the openings in the backing receives the battery therein in such a manner that it is completely contained within the backing and has no portions thereof extending outwardly from the backing. This is an ideal position for the battery during shipping or wall mounting of the greeting card. The second opening in the backing receives the battery so that it does extend outwardly from the backing, supporting the backing in a generally upright position on a horizontal surface.
circuitry may be provided for the light source for effecting flashing thereof, either in a constant manner, or in a manner dependent upon the sound in the area surrounding the card. An opening is formed in the front face of the backing to receive the circuitry, so that when the card is placed on the front face of the backing, the circuitry is not visible, and the card presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance. None of the electrical components except the light source can be seen when the greeting card is viewed from the front. The rigid polymeric foam backing -- preferably styrofoam -- positively protects all of the electrical components from damage during shipment or use, and securely receives the components so that they are out of sight, while not adding significant weight or bulk to the greeting card.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a lighted greeting card or the like that may readily be shipped without damage thereto (including any electrical circuitry associated therewith) and may be used in a number of different manners. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.